Prank War
by SeraphimStarlight13
Summary: Every year on April Fools' Day, the Dungeon boys have an old tradition: PRANK WARS! This means anything from pies to the face to exploding soda geysers. Who will come out as the ultimate Prank King for the year? And who will lose in the Lake of Shame? For Black Angel Butterfly's contest. No flames, please!
1. April Fools' Day

**KIA12: Hey, everyone! Sorry I've been kind of "dead" for the past month. Everything has been crazy lately: my school life, family, friends, everything. And as if that's not enough-**

**Aurora: She has a boyfriend!**

**KIA12: *blush* Be quiet! ANYWAY, I'll stop rambling now and get on with things. This is my failed attempt at humor so don't kill me if it's really horrible because I know it is. This story is my entry for Black Angel Butterfly's contest so I hope she likes it. Aurora, disclaimer, please!**

**Aurora (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and definitely will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns me!**

**KIA12: Thank you! Enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"TOBY!"

Toby groaned as he heard someone burst through his door and jump right on top of his bed, almost knocking him off.

"Masamune, what do you want? It's only 8 in the morning," the silver-haired individual moaned, turning over on his side and attempted to fall back asleep.

"Wake up! It's April 1st!" Masamune yelled, almost bouncing with excitement.

At this, Toby immediately sat up with a jolt, a smile spreading across his face. April 1st meant April Fool's Day, which meant only one thing to the three Dungeon boys: the annual prank war! Suddenly, something hit Toby, causing him to look at Masamune with a raised eyebrow.

"Masamune, how did you get in? I'm pretty sure I locked the front door last night. And will you please get off of my bed!?" Toby cried out as Masamune's excessive jumping has driven him to a point. Masamune quickly scrambled off, allowing his friend to escape his blanket and stand up.

"Oh. Aurora let us in since she was up and cooking breakfast when me and Zeo arrived," the unicorn-wielder answered before slipping out of Toby's room. "Hurry up and get ready! The faster we get this year's war started, the faster I can win!"

"Not gonna happen, Masamune! I'm winning this year!" Toby laughed before locking his door and running through his morning routine: brushing his teeth, getting dressed, etc.

When he finally came downstairs, he saw a place set for him on the table with a plate of food while Zeo and Masamune scarfed down pancakes, sausages, eggs, and bacon. At least, Masamune was scarfing it down. Zeo was trying to make sure his friend doesn't choke on anything. When he finally did, all the fox-wielder could do was shake his head before handing Masamune a cup of water, which he downed in one second.

"Phew. Thanks Zeo," panda-boy said, taking a gasp of air, thankful he could breathe again.

"No problem," Zeo replied before returning to his own breakfast.

Shaking his head, Toby went over to his girlfriend, who was gingerly sipping a cup of tea as she leaned against the counter. Aurora had stayed over at Toby's house last night due to her parents being out of town. Luckily, her mother and father didn't have any problem with that since they trust Toby and knows he won't try anything…. _inappropriate._

"Morning, Sunrise," he greeted, using his nickname for her as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Smiling, she set down her now-empty cup and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," she thanked, appreciatively. Gently, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she giggled and pulled away.

"Why don't you eat breakfast? You must be starving," she smiled before taking her cup and washed it in the sink.

Nodding, Toby sat down at the table before starting to eat with Masamune bringing up the subject of the prank war again.

"So, where should we hold it this year?" Masamune asked, seizing his eating so he could talk.

"Hold what?" Aurora questioned as she turned to them while putting her cup away.

"Our annual prank war that we hold every year at April Fool's Day," Zeo answered before also answering Masamune's question. "How about just around the neighborhood and the park?"

"That works," Toby nodded before turning to Aurora. "Would you mind keeping score for us?"

"Hey! That's not fair. You'll have an advantage!" Masamune cried out.

"Sure. And don't worry, Masamune. I won't give him an advantage. It'll be fair," she giggled. "So, what exactly are the rules?"

"We have to try to prank each other without being pranked first. It doesn't matter who the pranker is; if you're pranked, you're pranked. The person with three strikes is out and the last one standing is Prank King. Also, there can't be any alliances, whether the person you team up with is usually participating or not. Failure to follow this rule will result in the person being out immediately," Zeo smiled.

"Alright. No alliances. Got it. So, who was King last year?" Aurora's eyes held a glimmer of curiosity.

"Zeo," Masamune rolled his eyes before returning to his food.

Zeo chuckled, "Well, I only won because Toby and Masamune were set on taking each other out. After being neck to neck, Toby got taken out first, and while Masamune was dancing around and celebrating, he got blasted with spray paint,"

Zeo and Toby suddenly cracked up laughing while Masamune gave them a glare.

"It took me 4 showers to get all of the paint off. Thanks a lot, Zeo," he fumed.

"Umm…..Masamune, you did that to yourself….," Zeo sweat dropped at his friend's forgetfulness and had to use everything he had not to burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" Aurora smiled, stifling a giggle.

"Yep. He accidently pranked himself using the spray paint. You should've seen him. It looked like a bomb went off in his face," the fox-wielder answered, a few chuckles escaping.

"I did not prank myself! I'm not that stupid!" Masamune banged his fist on the table, hitting a fork and causing it to fly up and smack him in the face. "Ow!"

That did it. Both Zeo and Toby fell to the floor laughing as Aurora fell into a fit of giggles. Masamune glared at them and gave up before finishing the remainder of his food. After a while, the three calmed down as the two Dungeon boys got up and finished their own breakfast. However, there were the occasional giggles and chuckles while doing so. When the plates were empty, they all helped clean up before discussing more about the prank war in the living room.

"So, let me get this straight…you want me to trail behind you three and record how many strikes you guys have?" Aurora clarified.

"Pretty much. But you can't interfere unless it's absolutely necessary. Besides that, we usually start at 10:00 every year so what time is it now?" Zeo asked as Toby glanced at the clock.

"It's 9:55. So, we start in 5 minutes," they all waited in silence as the clock's minute hand ticked closer and closer. Until…..

"GO!"

Let the chaos begin…

* * *

**KIA12: So, that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think and you can give me any suggestions for pranks as long as it's not life-threatening. Also, unfortunately, two of my stories, "My Song For You" and "The Best Christmas of All", got deleted because of site rules. I was really upset at first, but I got over it eventually. That's about it so until next time, peace out! **


	2. The First Strikes

**KIA12: Chapter 2 is here! Truth be told, I already have a good majority of the story finished, but didn't want to publish it until I have the entire thing done. However, due to the deadline approaching at a crazy fast rate, or maybe it's just the fact I'm a MAJOR procrastinator and is extremely lazy, I decided to post it and go from there.**

**Masamune: *cough*lazy*cough***

**KIA12: Shut up, Masamune! Just do the disclaimer so we can get a move on!**

**Masamune: Alright, alright! Chill, lady!**

**Masamune (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She owns Aurora, however.**

**KIA12: Enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As soon as the clock ticked 10:00, they were off. They all ran outside and split in three different directions. Aurora sighed before deciding to follow Zeo first…

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

Zeo was currently perched on a tree branch in Toby's backyard, hidden away with a bucket of water balloons and waiting for a target. After waiting for a while, he got bored and eventually dozed off. When he woke up, Zeo saw his balloons had disappeared and looked up to see a poster of a _very _scary lady just a few centimeters from his face. When the reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks, he was silent for five seconds until…..

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scaring quite a few pigeons… and maybe the neighborhood cat.

Zeo only stopped freaking out when he felt something hit his head. The next thing he knew, his body was drenched and water was dripping off his hair and clothes as more balloons pelted him. Finally, the attack seized, until a figure with silvery-gray hair swung upside down right in front of him with a pie.

SPLAT!

Zeo fell back due to surprise and hit the grass with a _'thud'_. Uninjured, but dazed. He looked up to see Toby laughing his head off. Shaking his head, Zeo stood up.

"I'm fine. Thanks," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Toby continued to laugh. He wiped the cream and bits of pie crust off his face before tasting it.

"Mmm…not bad,"

Aurora watched from the side, giggling a little. She felt bad that she was laughing at Zeo's misfortune, but it was funny, even to her. Besides, she knew it was just harmless fun. Shaking her head at the hopelessness of her boyfriend and friend (but still loving them anyway), she pulled out a small, aurora green spiral notebook and flipped to the second page where Zeo's name was plastered at the top.

**_Zeo: Strike l_**

**_Prank victim: Zeo Abyss_**

**_Prank: Scary poster, water balloon ambush, took a pie to the face_**

**_Pranker: Toby Israel _**

**(A/N Since they didn't give Toby a last name in the anime, I'm using "Israel" due to the fact his English voice actor's last name is Israel. Besides, it has a nice ring to it XD)**

Leaving the two boys, Aurora slipped her notebook away before leaving to pursue Masamune.

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

In the meantime, Masamune had raced to a forest in the park to get what he needed: a beehive. He managed to carefully pull it from the tree without aggravating the bees before looking around for a fellow teammate to prank. He started snickering just thinking about it. Suddenly, he felt someone call out behind him.

"Watch out!"

A second later, a soccer ball hit him dead in the back of his head, making him drop the hive. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by the bees, who felt the drop and came out to defend their home. Leaving the hive behind, Masamune started running while the bees tailed him with their stingers ready.

"HHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!"

That earned him quite a few stares… and maybe a comment or two.

"What is wrong with that kid?"

"Probably lost his girlfriend and went insane. I mean, he _is_ playing with bees,"

"Mommy, I think that boy has problems. Can we take him to the hospital so the doctor can take care of him?"

Observing from the side, Aurora shook her head before pulling out her spiral notebook again. Flipping to the very first page where Masamune's name was listed, she started writing.

**_Masamune: Strike l_**

**_Prank victim: Masamune Kadoya_**

**_Prank: Chased by bees_**

**_Pranker: _**

Stopping, she thought about what to put down. When she finally made a decision, she scribbled casually.

**_Pranker: Pranked himself…again_**

As she watched Masamune continue to run the perimeter of the park while being chased by hundreds of _very _irritated bees, she pondered on whether this counts as necessary, but decided not to interfere in the end. She knew Masamune was tough and left him to fend for himself. Slipping out of the park, she wondered how Toby was doing with his next prank….

* * *

**KIA12:** **Well, hope you liked it. Like I said in the first chapter, this is my failed attempt at humor so it may not be very humorous, but I tried my best. Leave me a comment in the review if you want and I'll catch you all next chapter. Peace out!**


	3. Paranoia & Pies

**KIA12: Hello~ There's really nothing too interested now so I'll just cut to the chase. Zeo, disclaimer!**

**Zeo (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns Aurora.**

**KIA12: Hope you like this chapter! Please excuse any mistakes you may find!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Aurora finally found the silver-haired male, she saw him lurking cautiously through the neighborhood, looking over his shoulder and around him every few seconds. Aurora knew this prank war has all three boys paranoid, and knowing that, she was confused on why they insist on doing this year after year. Shrugging the thought off for the time being, she made a mental note to question them later.

After stealthily following Toby for another hour, only taking so long cause of the stop, glance, and walk every minute, she tailed him back to his house, probably for supplies or a break. As he padded up the steps, unaware of a certain figure snickering behind the door, neither noticed the faint outline of a small trap just below the center of the door, camouflaged by the red paint as it was the same as the rest of the entrance. Just as Toby's fingers came in contact with the doorknob, the trap opened as a boxing glove came out and punched him right in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He fell back and landed on the concrete with a _'thud' _as laughing burst from the other side. The front door opened as Masamune crawled out, still laughing as he clutched his stomach.

"Ouch. That hurt," Toby said as he stood up, holding one hand to his abdomen.

"Sorry, dude. But you should've seen the look on your face when it punched you. It was priceless!" Masamune snickered as Toby held out a hand, helping his friend and fellow teammate up.

"Thanks for the notice, Masamune. But you know this means revenge, right?" Toby smirked, mischievously.

"Yeah. That's why I'll see you later!" Masamune yelled as he raced off, leaving a cloud of dust in the place he was just standing a second ago.

Aurora shook her head and smiled from behind a tree, retrieving her notebook once more. This time, she flipped to the third page where Toby's name was scribbled neatly and recorded the necessary information.

**_Toby: Strike l_**

**_Prank victim: Toby Israel_**

**_Prank: Punched in the abdomen by boxing glove_**

**_Pranker: Masamune Kadoya_**

Giggling at how ridiculous the prank actually sounded on paper, she scanned the neighborhood, looking for the last member of Team Dungeon. Spotting him slipping around the side of the house, she trailed silently behind him.

_'Why do I feel like a stalker?" _Aurora asked herself, sweat dropping.

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

Zeo had entered through the back door of Toby's house and started to slip inaudibly into the kitchen. Without a sound, he retrieved two cream pies from the refrigerator, snickering mischievously. Sneaking into the living room and hiding behind a couch, he waited, patiently. He knew Masamune and Toby would come in as it was almost 3 in the afternoon, and that's when they usually take a quick break and recover from any painful pranks they had to experience or change their clothes or whatever.

"Hey, it's almost 3, which means it's break time," Masamune's voice rang out from the front door.

"Yeah, I need time to breathe normally again anyway. I think that punch in the gut knocked all the wind out of my lungs," Toby said, taking a few breathes of air.

"Then come on, Sir Who-Can't-Take-A-Punch-In-The-Stomach," Masamune teased as he pushed his friend through the front door.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going!" Toby exclaimed as they entered the living room. "Hey, have you seen Zeo?"

"I'm right here!" Zeo suddenly popped up like a mad jack-in-the-box and threw the pies in their faces.

Luckily, Toby ducked at the last second due to his quick reflexes, resulting in the pies hitting Masamune instead. As the silver tins slowly slid down his face and landed on the carpet, Masamune looked like…well….a boy covered in pie. Unable to contain their laughter, Zeo and Toby collapsed onto the floor, laughing their head off as Aurora rushed in. When she saw him as well, she fell into a fit of giggles as she struggled to retrieve her notebook, scrawling when she finally got it.

**_Masamune: Strike II_**

**_Prank victim: Masamune Kadoya_**

**_Prank: Hit with pies_**

**_Pranker: Zeo Abyss_**

Masamune glared at them for laughing, and if you have seen someone glare while covered in pie…..well, let's just say, it's not very intimidating. In fact, it only caused the two boys to laugh even harder as they rolled around and clutched their stomach, somewhat looking like roly-polies…who has been sprayed in the face with a little too much laughing gas.

"Haha. Very funny. Laugh it up," Masamune rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

When the two finally got their act together, everyone took a seat on the couch while Masamune went to the bathroom to clean off the pie, even though he'll probably end up eating it anyway.

"So, how many strikes does everyone have right now, Aurora?" Zeo questioned, turning to the said girl as Masamune came back from the bathroom, licking the remaining bit of cream off his fingers and around his lips. He quickly took a seat beside Zeo, also eager to know the current score.

"Uhh…let's see," Aurora scanned through her notebook before glancing at each person as she called theirs out. "Zeo has one strike from Toby. Toby also has one strike thanks to Masamune. And Masamune has two strikes from Zeo and….himself,"

"Again, Masamune? Really?" Toby sweat dropped as his friend threw him a death glare.

"Shut it, Toby," he growled.

"So, if Toby and Zeo get one more strike, you three will be tied. If that happens, whoever gets pranked next is out, and one more successful prank declares the winner," Aurora summarized.

"And that winner will be me!" Masamune cried out.

"Uhh…Masamune, you're one strike away from being out. If Zeo or I get you, you're done," Toby pointed out.

At that moment, the clock chimed four times. The guys all looked at one another for a second before disappearing once more, leaving behind three trails of dust floating in the air. After recovering from her shock, Aurora groaned at having to track one of the three down once again. She couldn't wait for April Fool's Day to be over…

* * *

**KIA12: Two more chapters to go! I hope you all liked it so far. Until next time, my pretties, peace out!**


End file.
